Startreknerd11011011-OmniDrago collab
So, here's the idea for this page, I write a bit, then you write a bit, just add to it whenever you want and soon, I think we could have something good going. This is for OmniDragon and StarTrekkie only In the beginning The team was gathered in the briefing room of Plumber HQ on Earth. Eigreg, sat with his feet up, Imolnere stood at the back of the room, and Erekob stood leant against the wall. The door opened and Kyzan, Jim And Magister Tennyson walked in, Kyzan and Jim looked at their members. "Alright, Flushouts." Kyzan began "We've got a rogue to pick up today, Magister Tennyson is here for briefing only, that means no asking him for autographs." she said, eyeballing Eigreg. "Oh, come'on chief, you know I've always wanted his." moaned Eigreg. But then shut his mouth. She then moved aside to let Magister Tennyson stand in front of them. "The target of todays mission is one Rook Blonko, a promising member of the Plumber academy, before going AWoL and dropping out of the academy without any form of official discharge. You're job is to go in and bring him back for his court-martial. For this, he's looking at 5 years in Incarcecon at the least." "And at the most?" asked Eigreg. He then saw Kyzan make a motion to indicate that if he piped up one more time, he may never be able to do so ever again... "At the most he may even get 15 in the Null Void." "Sounds a little rough." muttered Eigreg, shortly before he was knocked off his chair by a book smacking him squarely in the forehead, thrown by Kyzan. "Wow... And I thought it was Blonko that they were going to throw the book at." giggled Jim. "The book, the shelf, then the library, brick by brick." replied Kyzan. "Alright, so why do they need us? Why not let your boys handle it?" asked Erekob. Tennyson cleared his throat, but before he could speak, Kyzan butted in. "Because he's with a couple of perps with un-registered Omnitrixes." she said. There was a collective sigh from the squad. "Not another one..." sighed Imolnere. "Not, another one... Another two." said Max. "Alright, doesn't matter to me." said Erekob. "Just tell me where they are and where you need the holes." "No killing." said Max. "They're just kids." Erekob looked a little relieved. He wasn't fond of killing, it's just that it was usually the easiest way to get things done. "What's the attack plan?" asked Imolnere. "Well, first things first, you're gonna send your bugs to keep tabs on them from a distance. When they settle down, that's when we'll move in, with any luck, we can catch the kids unawares and take them down before they can transform." said Kyzan. Imolnere walked away to make the necessary preparations. "Until then, I want the rest of you in Starbug and ready to go." she then began walking towards the Hangar, Erekob walking beside her. "Boss, I need to ask you something..." he said. "I... I want to try and talk to Blonko, when we find him, try and get him to give himself up willingly. I know we never particularly saw eye-to-eye, but he's a good kid. I'd hate to see him go to Incarcecon." Kyzan sighed as she walked. "I can appreciate that, but if he knows that we are after him, he could go to ground, if he gets into undercity, then the collateral damage could be immense, it might put innocent lives in danger." she said. Erekob stared at her to ask if she was serious. "You don't honetly think he could run away from me, don't you?" he asked. They stopped and stared into each others eyes, trying to figure out what the other would do. "Fine, go with Imolnere, when he gets the location, talk to him, see if he'll come in by himself, if he doesn't, though..." "Call in the cavalry." he replied. Atop the roof of Plumber HQ, Imolnere reached out his arms, and the millions of nanomechs began flying away, all across the city, lying in wait, invisible to the naked eye and acting as full survaillance for the Mechamorph. Chapter 2: OmniDragon and Co. OmniDragon, Kendra, Rook, Rex, and Tech sat in an alleyway, talking. Rook looked around. "I do not like this." he sighed. "I can't help but get the feeling that something is watching us..." Little did he know that a Nanomech had landed on a rooftop above them, looking down at them and sending back live images. "You always say that. Look, there's nothing to worry about, with all of the problems on earth, I doubt you're the Plumbers top priority..." Laughed Omni, but this was only to keep up appearances, he knew deep down that it's a problem they would have to deal with sooner or later. "Yeah, Rook." said Kendra "Omni's right, with the Incursean attacks, the Forever Knights, Vilgax, Doctor Phantomos, they've got too many problems to worry about you at the moment. We just need to keep our heads low and we'll be fine." Tech jumped on Rooks lap and rubbed his haead against Rooks chest. Rook petted the creature. He then exhaled loudly. "I... I need a moment." he said, getting up and walking away. Omni ran up to him to walk beside him. "I meant alone." Rook said. Omni put his hand on Rooks shoulder. "Alright, I understand." he then went back and sat down whilst Rook walked away. "Are you sure we should let him walk off alone?" asked Kendra. Omni smiled at her. "He's a guy, he needs to figure out some guy stuff." Kendra frowned at him. "So go and be with him, your a guy, tell him you need to figure out the same guy stuff too." she said. Omni shook his head, though. "They say women are from Venus, men are from Mars... Well, Rook is from Revonnah." he said. Discussing Life Destroying Choices Over Smoothies As Rook walked away, he walked down the street, people avoiding him as he walked down the street, unknowingly being followed by the microscopic robot. He walked into a park and down a pathway towards a pond, where he sat down on a bench and looked out at the water, a small child feeding the ducks on the water, a man playing with a remote controlled toy boat. Rook smiled as he watched the world go by. Then felt the familiar rocking as someone sat down next to him. "Hi, Blonko... Long time, no see." said a voice next to him, a voice he knew all too well. "Erekob... How is life treating you?" asked Rook. "Can't complain, can't complain." replied Erekob, they looked at each other. Erekob handed him a cup of Navy-blue drink. "Fluugleberry smoothy. I remember it's your favourite. And don't worry, it's not drugged." he said. Rook knew Erekob, there was no point in drugging him, after all, Erekob was fast as lightning, if he were here to bring him in, Rook knew that he would currently be in cuffs. "Thanks." he said, taking the smoothy and taking a long drink from it. They sat next to each other and watched the ducks. This continued for several minutes. "You know why I am here." said Erekob. "Yes, and you know that I'm not coming quietly." he replied. "Why?" asked Erekob. "Is it because of your associates? We know about them." A bead of sweat formed on Rooks head. He was hoping that they didn't. "They're my friends... They won't let me go down that easily." he said. Another minute went by as they watched the pond. "That's incredibly selfish." replied Erekob. Rook looked at him. "No, they are the most selfless people I have ever known." replied Rook. "I was talking about you... You know that you're going down, and you're going to take them down with you." he said. "Currently, any evidence of harbouring a fugitive is merely circumstancial." Erekob then looked Rook in the eyes. "So, let me lay out your options. 1) You come with me now, you'll get courtmartialled, i'll put in the good word that you came willingly and without any trouble, with that, you'll get 2 years in Incarcecon. 2) You fight me alone, you are dragged back and you're looking at 5 years in Incarcecon. 3) You call in your buddies to fight me, i call in my buddies to fight you, you're dragged back, you serve 5 in Incarcecon, your friends serve 5 in the Null Void..." He then took off his sunglasses. "4) You call in your buddies to fight me, I call in my buddies to fight you, you win and get away. Then the Plumbers will send more and more men after you, with each victory you achieve, you rack up a larger rap-sheet, then eventually, you make a mistake, and before you know it, you and your buddies are thrown in the Null Void for the rest of your natural lives. And even if you don't get caught, what kind of life is that? Never being able to settle down anywhere, constantly being hounded, living with the knowledge that what little you have could all be taken away at any second because a Plumber might be behind every corner." he said. He then finished the rest of his own smoothy and dropped it in the bin next to him. "Sound good to you?" he asked. Rook burried his face in his hands. Erekob put his arm around Rook. "Go talk to your friends..." he said. "Discuss it and come to a decision that you can all live with. We'll give you a couple of hours... But if you try to leave the city, then we'll come after you immediately." he said. Rook then sat up, hi sface glowing in that "AH-Ha!" moment. He retorts, "They are registered!" And he walks off Bull in a China Shop Jim walked down the street towards the alleyway that they were hiding in, he had a black tee-shirt with the poster for Star Trek III: The Search for Spock on it and a pair of jeans. Just 20 minutes ago, he had been talking with Magister Tennyson in the briefing room. "Jim... I want you to talk to the kids that Blonko's with." said Max "I've read your profile, you know what it's like to be in their position... But they have a choice you didn't have." Jim nodded. "I know." he replied. Getting back to reality, he entered the alleyway and saw them and stopped dead, looking at them. "I came to the wrong alley, didn't I?" he asked, looking at Tech "Look, I don't have any money on me, if you're going to just beat me down, please, not the face or bellow the waist." he said. OmniDragon looks confused. "Um, we're not criminals." Jim snorts. "You might as well be" OmniDragon frowns at this. Kendra stands up for him."You idiot! We are here for one reason- We're supposed t be at school, not saving the universe!" Jim laughs. "Great. You're also school-slackers!" Kendra growls and dials her Omnitrix, but OmniDragon traps her hand in a blue mana bubble. "You don't want to do that," He warns. "He could be a plumber." Jim smiles. "Yes, I am. Now, where's Rook Blonko?" OmniDragon narrows his eyes. "Why do you need his info?" Jim just shrugs. "Plumber buisness." Rex says "Show him the badge". Jim jumps. "Is that a talking Dragon? And what do you mean, badge?" Rex nods and says, "They're plumbers too. And Rook is joining th plumbers again" Notes Startreknerd11011011: Alright, Omni, it appears as though we didn't decide on the writting style. Because I'm writing it 3rd Person, and you are writting it Script. We need to choose one of the other, and honestly, I hate doing script, because it's a pain to try and write action in that. Can we please write this 3rd Person. OmniDragons note: This is uncanon to OmnniDragn 10's continuity. Whether this is canon for Operation: Flushout is up t Startrekkie Category:OmniDragon Category:Startreknerd11011011 Category:Operation: Flushout Category:Crossovers